halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gax
Gax was a Jackal Kig-Yar who served in the Human-Covenant War as a Sniper and stayed with the Covenant Loyalists, even as it was converted into the Sovereign Covenant Empire. Early Life Criminal of the Covenant Crimes Prior to Joining the Covenant Army, Gax was once a well known criminal on Eayn. He would often assassinate numerous high-ranking and popular individuals on the planet (such as powerful brokers and merchants along with soldiers from the Covenant), including a Shipmistress of the Covenant (that is also rumored to be the mother of Zag). This was enough to get him on the Hierarch's list of major criminals to the covenant, given that the entire ship was lost along with it's commanding officer. After the removal of this shipmistress, Gax himself decided to take a large gang of fellow Criminals and take the ship (name unknown) to High Charity. They were questioned by a Sangheli Ultra about what had happened, but that Ultra was soon enough ganged up on and slaughtered by the numerous Kig-Yar on-board with his squad of minor Sangheli following soon after. The loss of this Sangheli Ultra was enough to cause alarm within High Charity, bring Gax as a close number-one criminal on the Planetoid capital. Now as a popular gang of criminals, Gax and his Kig-Yar gang did a second attack towards the city of High Charity. This act was attacking a Resort tower for the San 'Shyumm (which would be the Halo 2 map of Gemini), and keeping several female Prophetesses hostage. A Team of Sangheli and Unggoy Special Operations units was sent in to deal with the incident, only to have the tower blown up by detonators and the Prophetesses killed in the resulting explosion. The kig-yar gang members or Gax were no-where in the remains of the blast. This of course gained a high amount of Media and military attention within High Charity, and the Hierarchs themselves wanted the capture or killing of the gang. Capture The capture of Gax came around 2 months following the incident at the Prophet retreat. A Type-52 Phantom Dropship was parked at a lower section of High Charity. Gax and his gang sneaked onto the vehicle and slaughtered the Sangheli that was to drive it, taking the ship for their own with Gax at the wheel. It was then that a mysterious being contaced them, telling them to target a specific section of High Charity for reasons not clarified. Gax agreed, and took the Phantom through-out High Charity, destroying several San 'Shyumm homes before heading for the Council Chamber. However, a large squad of Banshees arrived, firing relentlessly at the foe to stop the rouge vehicle. It was when one of the banshee pilots sacrificed his own life to crash into the phantom. The Phantom then went out of control and crashed on the platform in-front of the council chamber. Six of the gang died, while Gax and three others survived. They were each finally captured with no known trial. Rather than execution, they were given a permanent jail sentence and were incarcerated even as the Human-Covenant war began. Release Gax was released from imprisonment on order of the Prophet of Truth at the beginning of the Great Schism. He was automatically given the rank of Sniper and sent on-board one of the phantoms that went onto Installation 05 with the Brute Chieftan Tartarus. Installation 05 Encounter with the Arbiter Gax's role in the Covenant Army was now as a Sniper, and once he was placed on Installation 05 he went to quick work with betraying the Sangheli alongside other members of the Covenant. He sucessfuly took done several Ultras with bloodthirsty and well-hidden shots with his Focus Rifle, and after a good amount of kills he was re-positioned by a commanding Brute to focus fire on the arrived Arbiter. However, he had his weapon depleted of Ammunition from the previous firings, and without any other weapon around he resorted to attacking the ability with a mere Plasma Pistol instead and activated his shielding. The Arbiter made quick work of Gax by slashing out his shield with an energy sword and then slashing Gax into a rock formation. However, Gax had jumped at a good enough distance that he was only scraped lightly by the blade of the sword and as such managed to keep his life. Despite being alive, he was unable to contact any officials able to transport him back to High Charity (which was now being taken by the flood), nor the Prophet of Truth. As such, he was practically left to Die on Delta Halo. Leaving the Ring Rather than let himself perish on the ring, Gax was determined to survive. He managed to stand up and forced himself to continue walking. After a long and grueling journey he came to the Control room of Installation 05 where the final battle against Tartarus had taken place. It did not take long for him to conclude what had happened. He left the ring by hiding onboard the Evac ships that retrieved those alive in the Control Room. He forced himself to be silent during the trip, and once the ship was unoccupied he made his discrete escape, now on the Planet of Earth. Earth Escaping through the Loyalists Now present on the Planet Earth, Gax was lucky enough to encounter Covenant Loyalists forces shortly after his landing. He quickly managed to become integrated amongst the forces, but his focus was now getting off the planet, as he was not hired for doing this job and his injury highly wounded his speed and agility. He managed his escape by once more finding a landed Phantom Dropship, and he used that vessel as his escape vehicle back to the Homeworld of Eayn while the climax of the Human-Covenant War raged on without him. Return to Eayn Fall into Obscurity Following his return to his birthplace of Eayn, Gax decided to take a rest into obscurity until his injuries had healed. While the release of Gax brought a tension to the planet, the obscurity and belief he had died on Installation 05 brought a minor relief to the planet. His fall into obscurity was gained back lack of family along with limiting his ventures outside of his small home. He only left into the outdoors when necessary and never conversed with other Kig-Yar. Soon enough, Gax was completely forgotten by the Kig-Yar of the planet Eayn. Gax eventually healed, however, in the year 2569. That year, Gax decided to leave his obscurity with a bang. Return to Crime In January of 2573, Gax made his next big plan for Crime. This plan was to rob the CovTech headquarters. He made his move by returning to his sniper armour and wielding a new Focus rifle. He took out the guards in the rear of the base and then rushed inside. He was lucky enough that there were Kig-Yar skirmishers transporting the weapons from the base below to the upper level of the building. He attacked these Kig-Yar and since they were defenseless he was able to easily exterminate them. There, he raided the weapon crates. He eventually came into contact with a Prototype-04 Jackal Plasma Sword and was impressed enough with the weapon that he took it as his own. However, he was then met with the forces of Xhar, a Skirmisher Shipmistress and member of the Sovereign Covenant Empire. Xhar was in the process of killing Gax for knowledge of CovTech and the Sovereign Empire's deal, but Gax was spared by saying he would join with Sovereign Covenant Empire. This plea worked when Zag came onto the scene and approved of it, and got Gax a job as a soldier in the newly formed version of the Covenant. Second Human-Covenant War Battle of Great Faith Gax's final moments were during the battle of Great Faith, a UNSC colony. He was used as a Sniper to defend the taken City Hall, and managed to keep the position for a good amount of time before the Separtist forces arrived. There, Rtas 'Vadum and a large amount of Elites and Grunts arrived. The Grunts died quickly, but then came 'Vadum. Gax tried to actually aim, but failed and missed 'Vadum completely. As the UNSC forces arrived, Gax was chased by the Shipmaster into the deeper part of the City Hall. While the other forces died by Rtas, Gax continued to run. Eventually, it was on the second floor that Rtas finally caught Gax, holding him down by the neck. Though Gax pleaded for his life, Rtas still used his energy sword to impale him. Personality Gax's personality was rather cowardly along with Violet and Gun-Happy. In-contrast with the CovTech head Zag, Gax had fled from battle after his injuries (coincidentally from the same Sangheli), whereas Zag attempted to head towards the battle though was unable to. Gax also attempted to escape Earth rather than fight the enemy presence on it, and simply fled back to Eayn instead. His Violent side is only shown when he has a weapon with him, which he is able to do very risky and life-endangering crimes along with other Kig-Yar. He even attempted to kill the Arbiter without a weapon, a highly dangerous act that nearly costed him his life. The fact he has not learned from these events also shows a rather large recklessness, similar to the Prophet of Regret. This is also shown by the life-risking stunts he often pulls. Though, clearly he is unable to take a proper injury without fleeing from battle. Trivia *Gax's name is similar to the name of video game character Gex the Gecko. *Gax has one of the briefest military roles in all of the noteable Covenant soldiers. *He only has one line of dialouge. Category:Sovereign Covenant Empire Category:Kig-Yar